Surprise
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Seems like you have to learn how to open a shop of your own. Objective Go to Slums and have a chat with everyone: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: (I don't want to disappoint Mother. What else can I do?) I guess I'll have to visit some civilian shops. Maid: Did you say something? Magda: I'm going out. If Mother asks, tell her I'm bathing. If she know I left... Maid: Don't worry, I won't let Ma'am find out! Story Chat 2 (I should go find Miss Diane.) (Miss Diane's shop should be there. I'll check it out.) Story Chat 3 Magda: (It's quite busy there.) Kangilan A: A smock made by the wool of a mountain sheep! Sturdy and warm! Kangilan B: Seventy percent discount! A popular product for the season. All Kangilas wear it. They're on sale now! Civilian Woman: If you lower the price, I'll buy- Kangilan C: I can't. I also need to eat. Magda: (There are so many people here.) Gedanh: Hey, are you here to buy something? Magda: Mr. Gedanh, it's so lively here. Gedanh: Kangilan goods are quite popular even in other countries. Let me show you around. Magda: I heard someone shouting about their products. Can you explain to me what was being said? Gedanh: Aren't your clothes selected by other people? Here, people buy a new batch every few months until they can't wear the clothes anymore. Magda: Their lives are tough. Gedanh: The people want something pretty. We have the shopkeeper change into the clothes the customers chose sometimes. Magda: While on the street? Gedanh: In the tent! We can't be that open! Magda: How come? Gedanh: Please don't look so disappointed! Magda: Hahaha... It seems you sell a lot of the same clothes. Gedanh: If everyone's outfits were customized, we wouldn't be able to finish. Ready-made clothes are much cheaper. The buyers here want a good deal. Magda: How can you ensure everyone's clothes fit since there's no specific size? Gedanh: We make them small, medium, and large. Most people find their own sizes. Magda: I'm impressed you not only reduced the cost but improved the efficacy. So even with everything, it's still important to have a low price. No wonder the Kangilan market is popular! Gedanh: Making money at the cities we visit is normal. It's part of our way of life. Magda: Thank you. I've learned a lot today! Gedanh: Hahaha, do you want me to show you some Kangilan tapestries? Magda: No thanks. Story Chat 4 Magda: Miss Diane! Diane: Ah! Magda: I'm sorry. Are you alright? Diane: My foot hurts. Magda: Let me help. Diane: Why are you being so loud for... Madga: Miss Diane, do you want to have every household wear the clothes you made? Diane: Of course! Magda: I've heard the Kangilas design clothes in different sizes. It can save you some trouble. Diane: That's smart! Magda: Do you want to use this method to sell more clothes? Diane: Diane can't do that. Magda: Why? Diane: Because most of my clothes are based on Miss Werchy's. If she finds out, I'll be arrested. Magda: (Miss Werchy has said she wants her clothes to go down in history.) I don't think anyone is happy to be imitated by others. However, Miss Werchy wont' be too mad if you're able to change the designs and mention you got them from her. Diane: I won't be in prison if I do that? Magda: I don't think so. Why don't we ask Miss Werchy ourselves? Diane: Ask her?! Magda: Why don't we try first? Do you want a beautiful tailor shop or not? Diane: I do... Magda: Let's visit Miss Werchy tomorrow! Diane: Really? ...My foot... Story Chat 5 Maid: Ma'am has gone to ger friends' dinner party. Magda: Great. Did you sneak out? Maid: Ah, well... Magda: I need to take a bath. I'll be in trouble if Mother notices my clothes are dirty. (Things seem to be going well. I'll visit Miss Werchy with Miss Diane tomorrow.) Category:Transcript